Graphical rendering of abstract shapes may require substantial processing of shape description data. Known methods for processing shapes may be found, for example, in the Java 2D API, which provides software tools for processing two dimensional vector graphics. However, there remains a need for a shape processing engine that reduces computational complexity to conserve processing resources, particularly in embedded systems that include display devices.